XIII: The Chronicles of the Wolf
by CyberTheWolf
Summary: ORIGINAL STORY. This story revolves around a promising young wolf Cyber who has just joined up with the national army during a time of civil warn and unrest in his country. The mission is simple; escort the rebellion's leader to the capital for a signing of a peace treaty. However, this proves to be more than he bargained for when the tables turn.


A mild banter could be heard in the hallway of the military headquarters at the heart of the country. Long had the nation been separated by a war between the rebels and the national army. What the rebellion wanted to see was a nation united under the notion that all peoples, regardless of race or species, would be treated as equals. The nation that they happened to occupy, however, saw things differently. What they wanted was a society of only the highest caliber. One that no other country or planet could think lowly of due to its efficiency in uniting a strong people as one.

Unfortunately, the negotiations between the two forces were nearly always violent. Thousands had lost their lives in the combat of a nation that once once the pride of the planet, meaninglessly cast into oblivion because of conflicting ideas. However, the nationalists had developed a treaty of peace that had been drawn up by the two sides for both of them to live by. The only stipulation was that they needed the signature and trust of the leader of the rebellion. A self-proclaimed king amongst the people. In order for him to sign the contract, however, he required a transport across the country to the central city. A job that only a skilled team was trusted to handle.

"That about sums it up, though, kiddo." a deeper voice sounded out as the footsteps walking the hallway came to a stop. There were only the two of them wandering the halls at the moment, the younger of the two not even having spent a whole week as a recruit yet. His skills spoke for themselves, though. Really, that was the only reason he was even brought on board the mission. The two of them were clad in the standard special operative military uniform of their country. It was a mere black armored jacket that zipped up to their necks accompanied by a pair of matching pants, a brown utility belt, and brown combat boots."Think you can handle a long-ass road trip with a bunch of rebels?" the older wolf asked the other, shooting him a slick grin.

The younger wolf scratched his head a bit. The task seemed too simple to be this high-register in his opinion. "I...guess so." he said a bit nervously, sighing out as the other wolf led him into the room that they had stopped in front of. He'd swallow nervously as this was the first time he would be meeting the man in charge of the whole nationalist movement. His name was Raez. A prince who had been known to throw himself around with the ladies back in his earlier days before becoming the king of the country. The sad part was that his brother was actually the one calling the shots on the other side.

"Operatives numbers twelve and thirteen reporting for duty, my Lord." the older wolf would sound off, his feet coming to a halt as he saluted the man in the throne guarded by a soldier on either side of him. Raez was a buff man, earning his position at the top rather than obtaining it just from being the son of the previous king. His stature was like that of no other the smaller wolf had seen in his entire life. A smirk could be seen on those black lips of his as his teeth began to show just a bit from behind them. There was something sinister about the man. Perhaps it was the power that he possessed. He'd been so patient with his brother for so long just because of that fact. The fact that he was family.

"Excellent." he sneered, leaning forward in his throne as he eyed the two of them. The older of the two was only about five inches taller than the other, his head fur being longer and black as opposed to shorter and brown like the other. "I take it the two of you have been prepared for the mission adequately?" he asked as he stood from his chair, his figure dwarfing both of the other wolves even as they stood.

"Affirmative." Twelve responded with a firm nod of his head, his hand darting back down to his side from saluting the larger lupine. "We are now ready to begin the operation at your command, sir."

Raez nodded his head slowly. He once fought alongside the wolf he was now speaking to, taking the battlefield by storm just a few months ago before this whole war had started up at full speed. "Let's not be formal with one another, here, my friend." he said with a chuckle, approaching the other with a smile as he placed his paw upon his shoulder gingerly. "I trust you've been keeping up with your training, Annihilator?" the king joked, elbowing the other wolf with his other arm before releasing him.

Aeon Stanton. That was what he used to be called before he earned the reputation of 'Aeon the Annihilator' after demonstrating his prowess on the battlefield for so many years. He enrolled himself in the army five years ago at the age of eighteen, right after he'd graduated from high school. His parents were dedicated nationalists when they were alive and he figured it was a good way to give back to them. Even if it was in more of a representative way that a real physical means to repay them for all they'd done for him. "But of course." Aeon responded light-heartedly, even giving Raez a smile and a chuckle of his own.

"Good, good." the larger wolf nodded, turning his attention to the smallest of them all. "And you are?" he'd ask, leaning in to get a closer look at the wolf.

With a hand raising to his brown nearly immediately, the smallest looked dead ahead and spoke out. "Private Cyber DaVinci, your highness!" the wolf said, his upper lip stiffening as he tried his hardest not to blink or even breathe in the big wolf's presence.

Raez nodded and backed up, looking to Aeon once again. "So this is the one that they've given you to take up under your wing, is it?" he asked with a smirk.

"Indeed he is." Aeon would reply, looking over to Cyber with a smile and a wink.

"The boy's skills are no doubt impressive. I've seen him on the training grounds myself. I must say, I was thoroughly surprised by the way he carries himself." Raez spoke once more, walking back to seat himself upon his throne. "Especially for an outsider eighteen-year-old."

Aeon nodded as he scratched the back of his neck. "I'll say so. The kid just seems to be a natural born fighter." he laughed.

Raez nodded back as a response, dismissing the conversation and moving on to his actual point as soon as the young wolf's hand fell back down into place when he noticed that he was till saluting. "Well, as you can see here, you have a straight shot to get into rebel territory." he explained, pointing to a screen on the left side of the room that clearly displayed the path the two would be taking. "Nothing too difficult, even for a rookie like the kid, here." he clarified. "The only thing that may be standing in your way would be the cliffs that border the territories. Those deserts can be quite cruel if unprepared." Raez would say as the monitor display turned off. "Aside from that, though, there's nothing but the beautiful plains and forests our great country has to offer."

"I see." the older wolf said to himself. "Shouldn't be too much of a struggle." he'd say afterwards with a smirk. "After all, all we have to do is transport your brother, right?"

The big lupine would nod slowly, his eyes seeming to narrow at the mentioning of his brother. "Yes. All you have to do is bring him here to sign the peace treaty so that both peoples can live together once again." he'd speak slowly, hands curling into fists as he did so. "Now I've personally had you two outfitted with the highest caliber weaponry we can provide at this time considering your training and weapon proficiency." Raez said as he pointed towards a table to the right.

On the table there were numerous bladed weapons and a few handguns that would be of perfect aid to the two soldiers. Approaching the table, both would place a hand on the handle of the largest weapon that was there. A large hunk of metal resembling a large razor attached to a handle. "Oh, uh, you take it, sir." Cyber would speak sheepishly as he withdrew his hand from the large weapon and found another blade to his liking. It wasn't much to the eyes, really. It was your basic long sword with a magnet case that made carrying them on the backs of their armor quite easy seeing as they had built in magnets in the jackets themselves.

The two of them suited up to their liking and then looked back towards the king, bowing to show their appreciation. "Will that be all, sir?" Aeon asked, cocking a brow towards the large wolf seated in the throne.

"Indeed it will." Raez stated with a nod. "I wish the best of luck to you both on your journey."

"Sir." the two wolves would respond in sync as they saluted their king.

"You may take your leave."


End file.
